


Anything But Rest

by Twocatstoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twocatstoo/pseuds/Twocatstoo
Summary: Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived atStargatefan.com. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onStargateFan Archive Collection profile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Anything But Rest

##  Anything But Rest

##### Written by TwoCats   
Comments? Forward them to us at yumafanfic@aol.com 

  


 

"Medic!" Jack O'Neill didn't have to yell. Janet Fraiser and her team of medics were already rushing into the gate room. Major Samantha Carter was holding her own, barely. Leaned up against the also not rock solid form of her teammate, Daniel Jackson. The bleeding was now slowed to a mere trickle down her face from a gaping slice into her forehead, soaked through the pressure dressing that covered it. Her uniform was stained rust coloured with dry blood, a shocking contrast to her ivory pale skin. 

Fraiser had her hands around Carter, holding her steady. O'Neill moved to pull the young archaeologist back from the medical bedlam that surrounded his second in command. 

__

'It's O.K. Daniel. It's O.K.. Janet's got her now...' Daniel was lost in his own voice, talking silently to himself, trying to calm his shattered nerves. His lips parted silently as his mantra failed to relieve the shaking that now cascaded through his body from his hands, up now into his chest and gut. He stepped away from his friend, suddenly lost. His trembling hands went to hide in his pockets, but the stiffness of dried blood, ---Sam's dried blood---, crackled beneath his fingers. _'I won't lose it. Not here. It's O.K.'_ His own voice in his head seemed suddenly far away. 

"Daniel. You did good back there" Jack O'Neill's arm was around him. When had he stopped supporting himself? "Janet wants us all down in the infirmary". O'Neill's eyes properly surveyed his friend for the first time since Carter had been attacked by the local equivalent of a cougar. He was covered in blood. 

Daniel and Carter had been busy with their scientific toys, just out of sight, when Carter had been jumped from above. When he arrived, Daniel had the carcass of the beast, well punctured by bullet holes, to one side and Carter on his lap, pressure desperately applied to the worst of the lacerations. In the final analysis, the wounds would likely be superficial and Carter, once recovered from the initial shakiness of shock, insisted in walking unsteadily back to the gate. There had been far too much blood spilled. Most of it onto Daniel. 

_'I couldn't stop the bleeding. So much blood'_ Daniel looked around the gate room blankly. Only a few marines straggled behind. Carter was gone, leaving a pool on the metal decking and a faint trail where the stretcher had rolled. A gruesome parody of Hansel and Gretel. He willed his feet to move in the direction that O'Neill was guiding him. 

"Daniel, is any of this blood yours?" Janet Fraiser was moving her hands over his uniform. Searching for fresh bleeding. "Daniel?" 

The world rushed suddenly close again. How had he gotten here? Follow the trail...No, Jack had brought him. Janet was demanding his attention... 

"No." He picked at the sleeve, where his shirt was dried onto his skin. This wasn't his blood, was it?

"Daniel" She called out again softly to regain his attention. "Major Carter will be fine. The lacerations were only superficial. No permanent damage done"

Daniel heard her, gave the requisite nod, and went back to pulling his sleeves away from matting into the hair on his arms. He retreated back into his own thoughts. Fraiser shone light in his eyes, held his wrist, patted down his head and body again, squeezed his arm with her blood pressure cuff. It was indeed all Carter's blood. 

Leaving Daniel staring into space, at the closed curtain surrounding Carter's bed, Fraiser went to the cabinet on the far side of the room. Glancing past the curtain at her team, she could see that Sam Carter was already less bloody than her teammate. The nurses had already sponged down the worst of the dried blood and re-dressed the head injury. She returned to Daniel and Colonel O'Neill. 

"Colonel. Daniel needs to get cleaned up and then I'll assess him again." She turned and tossed soap, surgical scrub brushes and towels at Daniel. 

Daniel watched them sail past him. O'Neill reached out to catch them. 

"Use the shower off the private room" She pointed in the direction of the back end of the infirmary.

_'Jack, I can do this myself. It's just getting cleaned up. I'm not hurt or anything...'_ But the words wouldn't come. Jack just took his arm and once again guided him from the stretcher onto his feet. There was no trail to follow here. The bleeding had been stopped. 

"Daniel. She's O.K. You did good first aid. She'll be fine." O'Neill kept his patter up. He had seen this before: shock, fatigue, stress, whatever you wanted to call it. He just needed to get Daniel cleaned up, get him to sleep for a few hours. Make him see that Sam really was O.K. this time. Most importantly Daniel had held it together long enough to do first aid and get home, to get Sam home. As long as he kept thinking of Daniel, his brain was focused in the here and now. Not thinking of his own reaction, of his failed responsibility to keep his team safe. Of the splatters of blood on his own uniform. "O.K. Danny. You need to get out of those clothes and cleaned up".

"Thanks Jack." It was an automatic response to the soap and scrubbers handed to him. _'Clothes off-first step...'_ Daniel's hand went to the first button of his shirt and felt wetness. For the first time since the 'Cougar' had howled, he panicked. The shirt was ripped off over his head, leaving traces of blood onto his glasses and face. Thrown into the corner. The T-Shirt came off, smearing more blood onto his hands. It was soaking wet, but Daniel couldn't see that most of the wetness was his own fear soaked sweat. The pants were pulled over his hips, jammed over them, belt still done up. O'Neill would have averted his eyes for the sake of Daniel's modesty-but Daniel was beyond that, blindly pulling his pants over boots, then awkwardly pulling his boots off, leaning against the wall. Standing there in his Olive Drab shorts, Daniel's tears were washing the blood from his face. Feeling new heat on his cheeks, his hands came up to his face and he covered his tears, stifling his sobs. 

Colonel O'Neill had done this for more than one teammate, more than one seasoned soldier. He reached into the shower and turned the water on high. Daniel was poseable. Like a lifelike doll. Jack took the plastic scrub brush from its wrapper and pressed it into Daniel's hand, pulling it away from his face. Feeling the water's temperature, Jack eased his friend into the shower cubicle, under the falling water. 

The blood stains from Daniel's shorts and skin swirled around the drain, as if they were unwilling to be flushed away in the cleansing waters. Again Daniel's automatic mode took over, scrubbing the dried stains from his arms. The orange Betadine foamed and mixed with the dirty water, like he was bleeding his own multicoloured blood. 

_'Not my blood. Sam's. No more blood...'_ Daniel started all over, thinking, which also brought back the tears. At the stupidity of it all. At the tragedy. At the unfairness of it all. All of it. His tears were washed away with the water, the splashing muffling his sobs. 

O'Neill just leaned against the wall, contemplated the blood flecked onto his own uniform, sank to the bench in the bathroom and closed his eyes. 

"Daniel, you're clean." 30 minutes had passed with Daniel in the shower, the water was running clear now. Shampoo suds had spilled into the floor drain, then soap, more suds, more soap, and now just steam. Jack reached into the shower to turn the water off and jerked his hand back in surprise. The water was hot. Not quite burning hot, but close. He slammed the water off, noticing Daniel looking around out of the steam, brought back from wherever he was by the interruption of the flow of water over his back. O'Neill held out a towel and Daniel took it. 

"You need to dry off. Fraiser wants to see you clean." Not sure how much Daniel remembered of the earlier time in the infirmary. Best to over explain when someone had been so far away. Daniel took the towel, more purposeful now and starting to dry himself.

"I'll go find some clean stuff for you to wear. You O.K alone?" Daniel nodded slightly. O'Neill looked at his friend's soaking shorts. "You might want to...." He trailed off as Daniel looked down at his half dressed state.

"Yeah." His face and skin were red with the heat of the water and his eyes were clear now, reddened, but clear. Perhaps his soul had been cleansed by the water. Sterilised by the heat of the water. At least of this particular day. 

Daniel was sitting on the stretcher in the main infirmary again. One of the nurses had changed the linen on the stretcher that Daniel had smeared with blood and dirt and maintenance had mopped the floor of spilled blood. The curtain was withdrawn from around Carter's bed. She was awake, groggy, sore, but awake. Two I.V's dripped fluid back into her veins and evening shift nurses hovered around, monitoring vitals. Daniel was sitting unconsciously shivering in the cool infirmary in a too-large set of thin cotton surgical scrubs. Jack returned with a warm blanket and pulled it around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel's eyes had met and locked onto Sam's gaze and she smiled back reassuringly 'till her eyes sleepily closed. 

Daniel's attention returned to Janet Fraiser's gentle ministrations. "Daniel, I need you to look here" His eyes were still poorly focused, but he tracked the light well. Despite his far-away presence he had no signs of any serious injury. 

"Colonel...a moment?" She looked pointedly at her office door. He received the message loud and clear. Pausing before following the Doctor, only to lay Daniel down on his side and swing his feet onto the mattress. Still poseable like some demented action hero. Janet leaned over to one of her nurses at the desk and spoke some low words, before gesturing O'Neill into her office. 

"Colonel. I'm going to be keeping Daniel overnight for observation. He seems,' she struggled for the right words, "distant. I just want to be sure there's no hidden injury. I'll send him home in the morning if he's stable overnight. The same goes for Major Carter." 

Jack was about to interrupt but was cut off by the Doctor. "And you're about to go back to your quarters and rest. Not sit beside Daniel or Carter. They'll both be sedated." She leaned over and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Sleep is probably the best thing for them...and you...right now." He started to balk slightly, but she raised her finger. "I'm prepared to back that up with medical authority," she stared him down until he relented, stood and walked out of the office, back to Daniel's side. He was sleeping now, no doubt thanks to the drugs infusing through the fresh intravenous the nurse was still taping down to his wrist. 

"Goodnight Danny. Sleep well." He gently ruffled his friend's clean hair and paternally pulled the blanket up around him. Glancing at Carter, she too was claimed by exhaustion. Resting comfortably. 

"Goodnight, Sir." Janet was firm. No compromises tonight. Colonel O'Neill left. No doubt to write reports and debrief the General, if Teal'c had not done so already. To scrub the stains from his own skin. Anything but rest, as ordered.

  


**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  ©   
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### My first try at sharing something. Please be nice and I might write more. However, constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks to Corine for the Beta. Enjoy. 

* * *

  



End file.
